Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight
by xLessxThanx3x
Summary: Puck and Kurt have been secretly dating for a while and everything is going well, except for one little thing. The problem? Kurt's a biter and the Glee club is convinced that those marks on Puck's chest mean Puck's in trouble. Oops. Puckurt. Explicit sex.


**Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight**

It had been going on for a while.

Kurt and Puck—Noah, as Kurt called him in private—couldn't really say how it started; maybe it all began when Kurt and Blaine finally broke up (a relationship that started with a dead bird couldn't last forever) or maybe it was because Puck got tired of Lauren Zizes' game of hard-to-get. Really, neither knew when the private flirting started, but somehow that evolved into a friendship which evolved into stolen glances which eventually evolved into Puck pulling Kurt back into the choir room after a glee practice and Frenching his brains out. And naturally that evolved into a full-blown relationship and, eventually, lots and lots of private nights alone in Puck's room.

They couldn't say how it started, but they knew to keep it a secret. It wasn't that they were ashamed of the relationship that came about, far from it; Puck never felt prouder to be with anyone and Kurt had to admit that he felt a bit smug that he managed to land the prize jock at McKinley. But with Blaine at McKinley and still single—yeah, he said he transferred for monetary reasons, but everyone knew he was there mainly to be with Kurt—and all the jocks still giving Karofsky crap about being outed, Kurt managed to convince Puck, for his sake, to keep it a secret (and the video of Kurt with a vibrator up his ass, grinding and humping on the whirring machine until he came with the name "Noah" on his lips might've helped the cause).

And all that crap people in TV shows and movies said, about how hard it was to keep a relationship a secret? Such bullshit. No one knew what was going on, not Mercedes or Rachel or even Finn—they even managed to sneak off for a quickie once when they were hanging out with Finn at the Hummel-Hudson residence—and it was barely a strain to do so. All was going swimmingly.

And then that night happened.

—

"Mmmm, you like that, Noah?" Kurt muttered, pulling away from his (deliciously shirtless) boyfriend's lips. He moved his head onto Noah's jaw and started kissing down from there onto the soft flesh of his neck. Puck didn't respond with words but pulled Kurt's body as close as he could, a difficult feat as the boy was already straddling his lap.

Without warning Kurt pulled away and smirked before getting up and pushing Noah down onto his forearms just to slowly crawl back and straddle Puck's upper legs. Puck tried to sit up when Kurt pushed him back onto his arms. "No, baby, you're not moving." Kurt smirked at him, "Don't move at all, babe." Puck nodded his head, licking his lips.

Kurt lifted his hands to the waist of Puck's pants and started undoing the plain leather belt. Slowly, making eye contact the whole time, he pulled the belt out of the pants' loops; he smirked again at his boyfriend before moving his hand to the button, ghosting over Puck's erection in the process. Pucks hissed and instinctively thrust up into the touch.

"Now baby," Kurt admonished, his voice a weird mixture of disappointment and lust. "You know I told you not to move." He slowly moved his hand back to the button and proceeded in undoing that and unzipping his boyfriend's jeans, careful to not let anything touch his boyfriend's cock. Kurt slowly rolled down the waistband and the top of Puck's jeans, still managing to not touch the now free—and very hard—cock. "I shouldn't even touch you, for not listening to me, Noah…"

Puck whimpered at the very thought. Yeah, totally not badass, but fuck it, he would die if Kurt didn't touch him soon—

"You're lucky I love it too much to resist," Kurt whispered right before forcibly rubbing Puck's throbbing erection.

Puck moaned, head thrown back and eyes closed. He could feel Kurt let go and get up quickly and his pants being thrown down to the floor, but Kurt's hand was back before he could gather up the words to whine.

The strokes got rougher and firmer and Puck's arms finally gave out, leading him to finally fall onto his back, his upper-back and head propped up slightly by pillows. He was _so close_…and then Kurt had to stop his ministrations again. This time Puck did whine—God, Kurt managed to strip away all the badassness he had every fucking time—but he managed not to hump into the air in frustration, just barely.

"Noah, there's really no need to whine," Puck heard Kurt say from his side. Opening his eyes, he saw Kurt there with the belt Puck had been wearing. Before Puck could process what was happening, Kurt had taken his arms in the air and tied them together, using the buckle to tied Puck's hands to the head of the bed. Puck made a sound that was a mix between a moan of arousal and a groan of frustration.

"Shhh, baby," Kurt whispered, placing a quick kiss on his forehead. "I'm just making it easier for you to follow the orders." He pulled up Puck's chin and gave him a quick kiss, not letting Puck sneak his tongue in. Puck held in a groan as Kurt walked back to the foot of the bed.

"Now, what I have planned for you involves me to be a lot less dressed," Kurt said. Carefully, he undid the first button on his shirt as Puck watched, licking his lips. Slowly but surely, the buttons came undone and Kurt pushed his shirt open, revealing the milky white skin underneath.

Without thinking, Puck moved his hands, longing to stroke Kurt's beautiful skin, but he was just met with resistance. His hands clenched and he bit his lip, doing his best to not try to pull himself out of the hold. Kurt raised an eyebrow but finally slid his shirt off, laying it on Puck's nearby chair.

Next he turned around and bent over swiftly, allowing Puck to stare at his ass. Kurt unzipped the ankle zippers—his jeans were the type that were so skinny they came with zippers on the ankles to get them over your feet—and then rolled back up. He glanced over his shoulder at Puck and unzipped his pants. He got the top part off before he had to bend over to get the rest off, but Puck couldn't watch that because _**Kurt had a fucking butt plug up his ass**_.

"Oh _God_," he whispered, his throat dry and his words coated in need, want, and pure lust. He had thought with how dominant Kurt was being that he was going to top this time, which Puck was more than okay with, but oh _God_ he was sure that Kurt wanted to be fucked at that moment. And unless Kurt let him go, Kurt was going to ride him, and ride him hard. As if he wasn't hard enough…

"Mmmm, you liked the view, Noah?" Kurt asked, leaning onto the front of the bed. Puck nodded. Kurt smiled and starting fucking _crawling_ up towards Puck, "As soon as I got home from school, I fucked my fingers, just thinking of you, your voice, your strong hands, your big cock…" Puck shivered, Kurt's face right in front of him, his boy's eyes dilated and his tongue swiftly darting out to lick his lips. He rested his forehead against Noah's, "I came _so hard_, baby, and I knew I just had to keep myself open, just had to get you in me." Then he pressed his mouth against Noah's roughly, his teeth softly nibbling on Noah's bottom lip.

Kurt pulled away before Puck could deepen the kiss, but he was soon kissing down Noah's jaw and neck. When he made it down to Puck's chest, the safe place to leave marks, he bit down. Puck moaned—Kurt loved to bite, and Puck definitely had no problem with it, even when his chest ended up covered with the marks. Something about the slight pain from the warm mouth was utterly arousing, and feeling Kurt's hard erection press into his own when he first bit down was kind of ridiculously hot. He never thought it would be a kink he'd love so much, but, then again, he never thought he would act on the bisexual feelings he had since, c'mon, _boobs_.

Kurt worked himself over to Puck's nipple, the one that was all deformed from freaking juvie, and gently nibbled on it, not afraid to play with the scarred tissue like the girls he hooked up with after it happened. Puck gasped—yet again, not badass, but, yet again, he didn't care—as Kurt bit on the nub before placing a few small bites around his pec.

"I love your chest so much, Noah," he moaned into his pecs, allowing his hands to travel up and rub around his chest. He slowly traveled around Noah's chest, biting the flesh all along the way and then darting out his tongue in a cat-like manner, licking on the bites as if too soothe them. Puck knew he was going to be covered with marks, but _God_ he couldn't care less, as long as Kurt's mouth was the thing causing the marks.

Kurt seemed to cover his whole chest with little nibbles and bites when he started traveling down. The lines of bites weren't straight at all, they seemed to go all over the place, but Puck could forgive Kurt for not being orderly about it, seeing as his eyes were closed and he was grinding against Puck's leg and making the most delicious moans and gasps.

Kurt opened his eyes when he realized he right by Puck's cock. He looked at Puck through his eyelashes and quickly put the head of it in his mouth. "God, Kurt," Puck mumbled, not sure what to say, or even what he wanted. Kurt licked around the sides and resisted the urge to just take the whole thing in his mouth—Puck just tasted _so good_ and Kurt was well aware that he could come just from _giving_ a blowjob, he'd done it before—but he needed Puck's cock in his ass, and soon.

So, slightly reluctantly, he pulled away from his boyfriend's erection and quickly moved his body so his ass was right above Puck's cock. He took out the plug and couldn't stop the sob from being so empty leave his lips. "No condom, Noah, want to feel you come inside me," he rushed out before Noah could ask, placing the plug on the nightstand. Puck whispered something that sounded like "Jesus Christ" in response as Kurt lined up his hole to Puck's cock. Longing to feel full again, he swiftly lowered himself on Puck's cock, leaving both boys moaning, the lack of a condom intensifying the experience.

"God, you fill me so _good_, Noah," Kurt moaned when he was completely full. "Mmph, so good." He barely waited to get settled in before he used his legs to lift himself back up and then lower himself again.

He set up a steady pace soon, his hands falling to Puck's chest. When he leaned over at just the right angle for Puck's cock to hit his prostate, he nearly screamed, his fingers pressing down so hard into Puck's skin that there would definitely be small bruises the next day. Puck barely noticed, though, as he started thrusting up to meet Kurt, the impact causing them both to moan even more.

The steady, slow pace, was soon thrown out the window as both boys humped into each other, Kurt nearly screaming in pleasure and Puck almost going cross eyed as he groaned. "Unf, keep going, babe, harder, fuck yourself on my cock, you know you love it, so tight, unf, your ass is so amazing," Puck babbled, getting closer and closer.

Kurt angled his hips in a way that sent ever thrust of Puck's cock straight to his prostate, and after a particular hard thrust, he couldn't hold back anymore. His head snapped back, his eyes closed, and his mouth opened as he screamed in pleasure, semen shooting out landing on his and Noah's chest. His whole body jerked around as he came, his ass twitching around Puck's erection, and before he could realize what was happening, Puck came in Kurt's ass with a moan of Kurt's name.

After a few moments Kurt leaned forward and undid the belt's hold on Noah's hands. Puck managed to shift his weight around enough to shift him and Kurt onto their sides. He slowly started to pull out but was stopped by Kurt.

"Wait," he said, his hand on top of Puck's arm. He grabbed the butt plug from the nightstand, "I want it to stay in me."

Puck let out a low moan, because, seriously, how was his boy so fucking hot? He slid out and swiftly put in the plug, only a small drop escaping onto Kurt's thigh. Not thinking, he put it on his finger and scooped up some of Kurt's semen from his chest as well. Puck brought the finger up to Kurt's lips and the smaller teen sucked in his finger without a moment's hesitation, tongue swirling around the digit.

Puck felt himself harden, trying not to let Kurt know—there was no way Kurt was going to want to fuck again—

And then he felt Kurt hard on brush against his, Kurt's eyes looking at him full of lust.

God he had the best boyfriend.

—

Noah was in the best mood on Tuesday, practically beaming as he strutted down the hallways. It was insane how much Kurt loved to have Puck's cock in him, and the night before might've been the best session yet. His day was going great and nothing was getting him down, but then gym happened.

As usual he was a bit late to gym because waiting until he could steal a kiss from his boy was worth more than being on time to a stupid required course for jocks, so he changed quickly in the empty locker room. Then after class he was joking around with Finn, Sam, and Mike in the locker room when he pulled off his gym tee. Suddenly the three boys got scarily quiet.

"Dude…what happened with your chest?" Finn asked, finally breaking the group's silence.

"Finn, dude, we've been over the fact that a guy at juvie ripped out my ring, sorry my nipple disturbs you that much."

"No," Finn said shaking his head. "I mean…those marks."

"Huh?" Puck asked looking down. _Oh shit_, he thought. He was covered in bite marks from Kurt's session last night. Normally he managed to change quickly enough that people didn't notice, but obviously not this time. He looked back up. "Oh, it's, uh, nothing dude. Just some hickeys from some Cheerios."

"Those don't look like hickeys," Mike said, confusion and concern written on his face. "They're kind of like bruises or something." He poked a particularly dark one and Puck stiffened in slight pain.

"And are those…_scratches_?

"Aren't you taking a break from sex anyways?" Sam asked as Puck threw on his school shirt.

_Crap_. Puck had forgotten that he told them and Santana—who was still trying to get over the fact that Brittany was with Artie—that the Puckzilla was taking time off from his busy schedule so Puck could think. Puck just shrugged and grabbed his bag, leaving the room without saying goodbye.

—

"Mister Schue, can I talk to you?" Finn asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, of course, Finn, come on in," in front of Mr. Schue's desk. "Everything okay? The stepfamily thing's still going okay?"

"Oh yeah, totally, Burt is an awesome stepdad and Kurt's a bit obsessed with warm milk and talking before bed, but it's all good," Finn replied, frowning a bit. "It's actually about Puck."

Will looked a bit surprised, "What about him?"

"I'm kind of worried about him. A few weeks ago when we were all changing after gym he had, like, bruises and maybe bite marks or something all over his chest. And now that we pointed it out he goes and changes in the bathroom part of the locker room," Finn said. "And he's just been acting weird lately. Like he turned down sex with Santana," Will tried not to show shock at that fact, since a teacher really shouldn't know his students' sexual personalities as well as he did. "And he's not running his pool cleaning business, so he's not getting sex with cougars or anything. And a lot of nights he doesn't want to come out, he just stays at home. And I feel like for months that he has been hiding something from all of us in glee but it's just gotten worse."

Will mulled over the information he had just been given for a moment. "So you're telling me you think Puck's getting abused by someone?"

"I…I guess," Finn replied meekly. "It's weird to think someone like Puck could get hurt by someone, but there are people who are bigger than him, I guess. I don't know if Mrs. Puckerman is dating anyone, or if his father's back or something, but I'm worried."

After a moment Will nodded. "Thanks for telling me, Finn," the boy in question gave his teacher a half-smile. "I'll speak to Miss Pillsbury about it and we'll decide where to go from there, okay?"

Finn nodded, "Thanks Mister Schue." With that he left the office, his thoughts frenzied over the state of his best friend.

—

When Kurt and Puck walked into glee club a few weeks later, they were met with a somber atmosphere. The glee members were sitting on the riser as usual, but instead of chattering, they all stared at Kurt and Puck with confusion and worry etched on their faces. Miss Pillsbury and Mr. Schue stood by the piano, no Brad in sight. Finally Miss Pillsbury spoke, "Puck, would you, uh, please come sit over here," she gestured over to the chair nearest her in the choir formation. Puck wearily walked over and sat down, followed soon by Kurt who sat in an open chair on the opposite side of the formation.

"Puck, a few of your friends have come up to me and Mr. Schuester to express some concern over how you've been acting lately," Miss Pillsbury said, not being a fan of subtlety. Puck's brows furrowed in confusion and he looked quickly around the room, seeing everyone but Kurt avoiding eye contact. His boyfriend just gave a shrug and mouthed, _"I don't know_," looking as confused and bewildered as Puck felt.

Puck turned back to the counselor. "What, uh, what do you mean?"

"Dude, you just aren't…_you_," Finn said, looking straight ahead at the white board, avoiding Puck's eyes.

"Like how?" Puck asked, looking at his teammates, hoping someone would say what was going on, or at least look at him for God's sake.

"Well, you don't ever want to hang out with us guys anymore," Artie finally said, giving Puck a crooked smile and a shrug.

"Dude, I hang out with you guys at school all the time," Puck answered, not understanding the big deal.

"But when Sam has the _Dragonage _marathons with free pizza and coke, you end up staying at home, not giving any explanation," Artie replied, giving another small shrug and looking at his gloved hands.

"Or when we got to use Kurt's Blueray to watch _Alien_, you said you were going to stay home and relax instead," Finn supplied. Puck remembered that night; Kurt let him hold onto his hair and fuck his dick in Kurt's open mouth. That was a good night.

"And when you do hang out you're not the same," Artie said. "You disappear for long periods of time and come back all paranoid."

_Having quickies with the hottest man alive would do that to you_, Puck thought _I can't help it that I just don't want anyone to know_. Were all these things going to be explained by him and Kurt? And if they did, should he tell them? Not knowing what else to do, Puck simply shrugged.

"And you turned down sex with me," Santana said, sounding more infuriated than anything else. "I mean, I can get it anywhere, but _still_."

Miss Pillsbury cleared her throat in discomfort and Mr. Schue shuffled awkwardly, but sex seemed to be the next topic.

"Everyone knows you shut down your pool cleaning business, so it's not like you're getting MILFs anymore," Santana continued. "So I don't know why you had to reject me—but I guess everyone else does," she quickly glanced at Brittany before continuing, "And we all know that you and Kirstie Alley over here are done with, so you're not getting anything from her."

"Most guys just aren't ready for this jelly," Lauren said with a shrug.

"The fact is you aren't even chasing skirts or winking at MILFs or even just flirting on Facebook," Quinn added, "Which is not like you, Puck."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Quinn's pseudo concern; when was the last time she actually cared for him? (He couldn't be blamed for being bitter against his boyfriend's ex that broke his heart to pieces and was also insanely pretty and therefore competition, right?) Maybe they should just tell people the truth.

"But the big deal is the bruises," Mike finally said.

Kurt's head snapped to the Asian teen. "What bruises?" he asked. The glee club stared at him for suddenly interrupting. "It's just, he doesn't seem to have any that we can see," Kurt said in an effort to remain nonchalant.

"Puck took off his shirt in gym a few weeks ago and was covered in bruises," Mike answered, turning back to look at Puck. "It's kind of unsettling."

Kurt squinted in confusion. _I see his chest every night and he's never been— _suddenly he blushed in his thoughts. _Oh god, they don't mean…no, they can't mean—_

"And there were like bite marks there," Sam added. "It's creepy, dude."

"What I think Sam's trying to say," Miss Pillsbury said, finally trying to get control over the group again, "is that your behavior is disconcerting. And they're just worried about you."

Puck leaned over until his head was in between his legs. Rachel rubbed his back, "It's okay, Noah, you can tell us whatever's wrong." His body started shaking in what the club assumed was tears, and Rachel wrapped one of her arms around his back in a side hug. "Shh, Noah, it's going to be okay."

Instead of staying collapsed in his position, he sat back up to reveal that he was laughing hysterically. Miss Pillsbury turned to the kids and assured, "Sometimes things like this happen, it's just mild hysteria."

Puck laughed even more at that, tears starting to form at his eyes. When he finally managed to calm down, he shook his head and said, "You guys are all _idiots_,"

"What?" Finn asked.

"Those marks? They aren't bruises, they're _bite marks_. And fully consensual bite marks at that," he answered, still grinning at their obliviousness. "And the reason I turned down all those girls? I'm in a relationship that he wanted to keep secret, but obviously that's not going to happen anymore."

"Wait, _he_?" Quinn asked. And one by one, the rest of the room turned to Kurt in an assumption. A bright red Kurt. Kurt glanced over at the group and then turned straight ahead again, giving a small nod.

"You guys didn't notice?" Brittany interjected, "It was totally obvious." (The Glee club had come to realize that she was kind of a genius in sexual matters.)

"He didn't want the particularly dumb jocks to come after me like they did to Karofsky," Puck said, ignoring Brittany's outburst. The group turned back to Puck, who was smiling at Kurt like he was the only person who mattered in the whole world. "And he didn't want to hurt Blaine, so we kept it a secret."

"But Kurt," Blaine said, "I just want you to be happy; you're my friend first and foremost." The two smiled at each other.

"Plus the whole school knows that Blaine and Karofsky are totally fucking," Santana mentioned, ruining the sweet moment.

"_WHAT_?" Kurt and Puck exclaimed in unison.

"Not just 'fucking', but dating as well," he answered, then he shrugged. "I guess you guys were too consumed with your secret to notice."

"Wait," Finn said, finally piecing some of the puzzle together. "Does that mean when Kurt was hanging up in his room and you disappeared for a while you guys were…" Finn couldn't even finish the thought.

"Dude, your stepbrother wants it more than I do, I swear," Puck defended.

"So you were fucking him all those times you didn't come to our guys nights?" Finn wondered.

"No, dude, definitely not," Puck said. Finn's face looked relived until Puck smiled mischievously and added, "Sometimes he fucked me."

Kurt lowered his face into his hands, his cheeks burning bright red as the members of the Glee club either gaped, whistled, or congratulated Kurt.

"So, wait, those bites were from…from _Kurt_?" Rachel asked, stunned (and slightly aroused, not that she revealed that). The club turned back to Kurt.

"I like to bite," he muttered, still staring straight into the wall.

"Yeah…" both Blaine and Puck said with fondness. Puck glared at Blaine and the boy immediately stopped smiling.

"Well," Mr. Schue said as a silence permeated the room. "I guess we can break off for today since Brad won't be joining us. I guess we don't, um, have a problem to deal with after all…"

"Um, if you two are using condoms, at least." Miss Pillsbury added as the kids gathered their stuff, knowing her job required her to talk about things like this.

Kurt looked down at the floor where he now stood next to Puck. "We're monogamous, so we go bare back," Puck said cheekily. Kurt blushed further and hit him on the arm with a glare before the two started leaving the room.

"Ow," Puck said, rubbing his arm, "Not necessary."

"Bite me, Puckerman," Kurt responded, the teasing nature heard in his voice.

"Oh, so it's my turn now?"

—

**A/N: **Sorry for the title, I couldn't come up with anything better. But hopefully you guys liked this! It's based on the following prompt:

_Kurt and Puck have a secret relationship but there is one problem. Kurt is a biter. After sex, Puck is always covered with bite marks from Kurt's enthusiasm but Puck likes it though._

_But then someone sees the marks, remembers Pucks strange behavior (doesn't want sex with Santana and other girls, quit his pool cleaning business, often has no time...) and starts jumping to the wrong conclusions because yes, Puck is strong, but there are people who are stronger._

_I really wish for a fic where someone (maybe Emma or Will or Finn or more than one) wants to help him and he and/or Kurt must say the truth._

Reviews would be great!

Love,  
>xLessxThanx3x<p> 


End file.
